The Third Eye
by ManicPerson55
Summary: This is story featuring Sammy and her friends who go on an adventure that turns to war.
1. THEM

You know when people are called 'four eyes' if they wear glasses. Well, what would they say if someone actually has four eyes? What would be said then? I have that problem but I don't have four eyes, I have three. Now I am called the three eyed princess. I got a third eye after I was chased, chased by Them.

If you never heard of Them it might be difficult to understand. 'Them' was a group of crooks who steal and seriously injure people. The name 'Them' is made up from the first letters of their names. There is Harry, Ed, Mike and the ferocious leader Tim. I ran into them on a busy high street on Rathlin Island in Earth's parallel universe. I accidently trod on Tim's toe after I was chasing my boyfriend who I dropped on the floor. My boyfriend, Fredrick, was a rock at that moment and was sleeping.

Now I truly advise not to step on Tim's toe. Tim pulled a small fully loaded silver gun from his pocket. "Everyone on the floor or die!" He shouted. Everyone went silent and obeyed his command. Except for me. Instead I grabbed my boyfriend and shoved him into my pocket.

"Hi Tim! I am going to say this once. Shoot me and you will be shot with this." I pulled a sleek black gun out of my pocket. "I am Prince Sammy and of course I am prepared for this." Tim laughed; I could tell he wasn't impressed.

"If it isn't the princess who trod on my toe! I ain't scared of you! You're a girl who wants to be a boy. You probably weren't one 'cause you're a wimp!" At that moment I woke up Fredrick and made a hole in my camouflage trousers so he could see what was happening. When Tim shut up, he aimed his gun at my head. But as he let go of the trigger, Fredrick turned me into a rock and we rolled down the road.

Tim screamed. "Get her guys!"


	2. Back in the Wilderness

"Thanks Fredrick!" I panted as I rolled further.

"That's ok! Wait there is a -" I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence because at that second I rolled off a cliff.

I screamed and picked up speed as I fell. I turned human again and fell even faster. At that moment I thought I was going to die but I spotted a strong branch hanging out of the side of the crumbly cliff. I grabbed it quickly and looked down where my legs were dangling. I thought I was a long way from the ground but I was actually a centimetre off of it. I sighed and let go of the branch.

"Back in the wilderness" I muttered to myself. I looked around the dusty landscape and spotted a grey cave. That will do for shelter I thought. But something stood in my way a mile long meadow.

In front of me was a brown field. It was full of dead flowers and plants and the odd animal, mostly dead wolves. The wild howled and slapped my face. The grass scratched my ankle like an angry cat. The sky turned grey. There was no sun or blue sky to be seen for miles. Just as I thought it could get no worse it started to rain. This was like one of my sister's nightmares. I sighed pushing wet strands of black hair behind my ears.

I walked or rather rushed to get to that small cave. After 2 hours of rushing and scratching, I finally arrived at the cave. I pulled a sleeping bag covered in pictures of punk sculls from my muddy green backpack.

I woke up the next morning to find myself being glared at by a mushroom. "You have woken!" It said "I am Olchek, your humble servant, Goddess." I then spotted more mushrooms who bowed down to me.

"I am Prince Sammy, not a God!" I protested. The mushrooms gasped and left. To my suprise they returned with gifts. Some mushrooms shoved me towards Olchek who walked into the cave. I followed him even though I had no idea where I was going…


	3. Alpha and Omega

I kept following Olchek with still no idea of our destination. I stopped him though so I could ask for some food. He presented me a sticky BBQ chicken wing. On the top of it was Olchek. I accidently mistook him for seasoning and picked him up instead. He yelled and I dropped him. He landed on the floor and he muttered some Greek words. In a matter of seconds, a mushroom truck army appeared!

I yelped and ran for the cave entrance. I grabbed my dirty rucksack and scull sleeping bag and ran. I tripped though. I tripped on a rock that opened a secret hole beneath my body.

I kept falling; it felt like hours and hours before it stopped. When I finally landed on my face, I looked up and the hole I fell down disappeared.

"Great!" I muttered to myself. "I am stuck in here and will probably never get out!" I sighed. It was the 'Them' accident all over again. Now mushrooms and 'Them' both want me dead. It was 1004 to 1. A huge disadvantage to me.

I landed in a dusty, muddy pit that stank of sewer pipes. On the walls were Greek inscriptions. In the middle was a tent that looked mysterious and a little bit daunting. I yanked the entrance of the tent and slowly crept in. Inside was nothing but a light and a beautiful amber crystal that sent reflections across the entire room. It made me want to touch it. So I did.

I felt a strange sensation in my fingertips, then my entire body. I fell to the floor and felt as if my energy was being drained from myself. I screamed in pain as I felt as if I had been shot a million times.

The last words I heard before I fainted were "She has fallen into the pit of Alpha. Then gone into the Tent of Omega. Then touched the crystal of Gods. Sammy I know you can hear me! You will faint in 3, 2, 1-"I fainted and I could just hear the echo of Olchek.

I wish Luna was there. My friend, Luna, is from the shadow realm and is part Greek so she could have translated the symbols. Next time I will ask her. If there would be a next time (of course there is!).


	4. The Beginning of Hope

I woke up the next morning to find myself being stared at by a brown haired boy. It was Fredrick. "Sammy? Sammy! You're finally awake!" He said cheerfully. "We tracked your phone and listened to everything as you accidently answered my phone call!" When he stopped talking, I saw an entire group of friends and people I randomly know.

In the group was a politician called Derek. Derek wanted to take over the world and he had also done something to his family with a spoon. Weird and not nice. Calleigh stood in the corner, in her human form as she could turn into a flying elephant.

There was a guy called Bob who looked like someone from Britain's got Talent on Earth. The last member of the group was Luna. I would write her full name but it is so long I can't remember it. Luna was from places all over the world and was mostly from the shadow realm. She had long curly brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Luckily everyone was dressed appropriately for the pit. Except for Derek who wore a business suit.

"Hi Sam! Have this magical cheese it gives you strength!" Said Luna. I consumed the cheese and laser shot through the tent. Everyone pointed at my left hand. On my left hand was an amber eye that stared at me so I screamed. "It is because you touched that crystal, that crystal that makes the person who touches it the God of eyes." Calmly said Luna.

"But it's an EYE!" Screamed Derek. Calleigh and Bob shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.

"But this won't beat 'Them' and the mushroom army, it is 1004 to 6!" Said Bob with a depressed look.

"There is no hope!" Sighed Calleigh.

"That's not true! I have a plan! Remember this is just the beginning," I exclaimed "The beginning of hope."


	5. A Plan of Trickery

Everyone stared at me and I told them the plan. The plan was for us to get into a disguise. The disguise will make us look like evil crooks from America. We will be called 'Crooks'. Our cover names will be as follows:-

Me – Cammie

Luna – Ruby

Fredrick – Ollie

Bob – Owen

Derek – Kurt

Calleigh – Sapphire

We would pretend to team up with 'Them' and tell them the mushroom army wants to defeat me. We will make sure they destroy the army and then we will defeat 'Them'. It was a fool proof plan.

We got into our disguises. We looked completely different.

I had a mousy coloured wig on that was tied into a ponytail. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple 'I love NY' T-shirt. Luna was wearing a knee length blue skirt and a ruby red vest. She wore a cap that kept her hair inside.

Fredrick wore a ginger wig, a grey hoodie and a pair of flared jeans. Bob was wearing a backwards cap, a leather jacket and trousers. Calleigh was wearing a black wig with was tied into pigtails. She wore a sapphire dress that reached knee length.

Derek though decided to use a fake tan. He had a long blond wig. He wore a black 'Swan Honda' T-shirt and white trousers with flames on the bottom of them. We laughed at his ridiculous look.

We then left the tent and faced a side of the pit. I grabbed some magic cheese and blasted a human sized hole in the wall with my third eye. We started walking. Walking towards a dangerous mission.


	6. The 'Crooks' Take charge

Them' sat on a rock cleaning their guns. We hid in the surrounding bushes. Sadly Derek trod on a twig. " Who's there?" Shouted Mike picking up a shiny black gun "I know you're there!" We emerged from the bush carrying our guns by our sides.

"Alright, mush! You caught us! We are 'Crooks'! We heard of ya in America. We thought we could join ya!" I said calmly. They looked at us with unsure eyes.

"Fine! You're in. I am the leader, Tim and this is Harry, Ed and Mike. What are ya names?" He said

"We are Ruby, Ollie, Owen, Kurt, Sapphire and I am the leader Cammie." I said proudly "Now I 'ear ya wanna kill the princess. Well, so do a mushroom army. But ya wanna kill her! So why don't we eliminate the mushrooms?"

They nodded their heads and shook our fists as we all shouted "KILL THE MUSHROOMS!" I pointed at the cave full of the mushroom army. 'Them' stood up and started to run towards the cave. We followed. Everyone grabbed their guns and started to shoot the emerging trucks. Many trucks burst into flames while others just exploded. Everyone was shooting like crazy except for Derek who was eating the remains of roasted mushrooms.

"Errrmm… Help Kurt!" I shouted to Derek. He looked at me and started to shoot again. I counted the remaining trucks. There was 3 left. But one retreated muttering, I could tell it was Olchek.

After the last mushrooms were destroyed, we turned to 'Them' and I faced my left hand towards them. I shot a beam through all of them. They fell to the ground and died. "No more 'Them'!" I said.

Calleigh started to cry. "Look at what we done! They are all dead! It is all our fault!" I stared at the burned battle field. I wished they all had survived and they did! All of them got up, even 'Them', and looked at me. I didn't even need Luna to tell me. I had found out Gods can reverse life and death. I smiled and walked away with my friends trailing behind me. That was the end of my adventure.


End file.
